Make you feel my love
by Ichirinohana
Summary: El tan atento y ella tan despistada. KandaMiranda
1. Make you feel my love

**Mi primer fic de esta pareja que no se por que me gusta tanto.**

**Song de Adele "Make you feel my love"**

**Espero les guste y dejen algun comentario.**

**Ja ne**

**Make you feel my love**

Kanda no sabía cuando había entrado en su vida, ni como se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él.

_When the rain, i__s blowing in your face  
And the whole world, is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

Sólo sabía que la protegería de cualquier cosa… incluso de ella misma.

_When the evening shadows a__nd the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

Desde la primera vez que la vió entrar en su habitación por equivocación, supo que ella siempre debió estar en su vida.

_I know you. __Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never, do you wrong  
I've known it, from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Y desde ese momento habían vivido tantos triunfos, tantas peleas; compartido días lluviosos y soleados. Miles de besos y caricias…Y solo algo le quedaba claro al final de cada día…Pues sin importar nada…

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, __I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

... siempre estaría ahí para ella, la acompañaría mil veces a su habitación y la haría sonreír con cualquier palabra de aliento. Seria su apoyo incondicional y su compañero en las noches sin sueño…

_The storms are raging o__n the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Pues Miranda era el ser mas valioso en la tierra para él y de cualquier manera, Kanda siempre le haría sentir su amor.

_I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing tha__t I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_


	2. Canción del adiós

**Es raro muy raro pero después de tanto tiempo de no tocarlo, me permito publicarlo jaja dejen reviews**

**Canción del adiós**

Miranda no sabía cuánto más podría mantener el escudo. Los ataques de los tres akumas eran demasiado y ayudar a Lenalee a recuperarse tomaría más tiempo.

¿Por qué seguía siendo tan débil?

-Inocencia actívate.

De nuevo habían llegado a salvarla.

"Tonta, tonta Miranda. No sirves para ser un exorcista" se dijo así misma cuando vio a Allen y a Lavi acabar con los tres akumas.

___________________-Orden Oscura-_____________________

Empacó la poca ropa que tenia y se sentó en el borde la cama. Debía decirle algo, despedirse si quiera.

_Te digo adiós y acaso_

_te quiero todavía,_

_no sé si he de olvidarte_

_pero te digo adiós,_

_no sé si me quisiste,_

_no sé si te quería_

_o tal vez nos quisimos_

_demasiado los dos._

Mejor no. Además estaba fuera en una misión.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el beso que le había dado antes de partir.

Extrañaría sus labios.

-Ten cuidado- era todo lo que le había dicho, pero para ella era suficiente pues esas dos palabras encerraban un millón de significados.

"Perdóname por favor"

_Este cariño mío_

_apasionado y loco_

_me lo sembré en el alma_

_para quererte a ti,_

_no sé si te amé mucho,_

_no sé si te amé poco_

_pero sí sé que nunca_

_volveré a amar así._

Tomó el equipaje y salió sin hacer ruido, aunque era difícil no hacerlo cuando llevaba a cuestas el enorme reloj. Su fiel compañero.

Y a su mente llegó de pronto el primer recuerdo que tenia de él.

Había sido en uno de sus clásicos extravíos, él la había acompañado de nuevo a la habitación y vio que además de lo que ya había en la habitación Miranda solo poseía aquel enorme y viejo reloj.

Salió sin despedirse y ella supuso que lo había hecho enojar de nuevo, pero él regreso esa noche y colocó un jarrón con rosas en la mesa de la esquina.

Ella le agradeció sin palabras y él dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que le había regalado a ella.

_Me queda tu sonrisa_

_grabada en el recuerdo_

_y el corazón me dice_

_que no te olvidaré,_

_pero al quedarme solo_

_sabiendo que te pierdo_

_quizás comience a amarte_

_como jamás te amé._

Cuando llegó a la salida, se giró para ver una última vez la Orden oscura. Aquel lugar se pudo haber convertido en su hogar pero ella era muy débil para estar ahí.

Ahora sólo esperaba que él la comprendiera…algún día…

Mientras tanto…

-Exorcistas gracias por todo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

_Te digo adiós y acaso_

_con esta despedida_

_mi más hermoso sueño_

_muera dentro de mi,_

_pero te digo adiós_

_para toda la vida_

_aunque toda la vida_

_siga pensando en ti._

-¿Qué estas haciendo Miranda?

Se quedo fría al escuchar su voz.

-Yo…yo…Kanda… lo siento soy muy débil para estar aquí, no sirvo como exorcista- le dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Esta tarde salvaste a Lenalee y salvaste muchas vidas al permitir que los akumas te atacaran a ti. Si eso no es ser exorcista ¿entonces que lo es?

Miranda se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y comprendió que era cierto, su ayuda había sido poca pero había servido.

-Vamos adentro…Y Miranda...

-Si

-Has el favor de dejar que Komui cree un arma anti-akuma con este reloj…me va a salir una hernia de tanto cargarlo.

"Kanda perdóname por favor" pensó Miranda mientras caminaba a su lado.


End file.
